User talk:Dragonhunter 2336
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User talk:Dragonhunter 2336 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Insulting other users Dragonhunter 2336, Your comment aimed at 2ks4 which said "F you 2ks4!" was very inappropriate. I'm going to let you off with a warning. However, if you insult another user, I will block you. Is that clear? Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:A miner edit Okay. I've seen it and undone it. Bonzo uses the same model as normal bulls, and undead bulls are based off of normal bulls. That's why undead bulls look like Bonzo. It shouldn't be on the article because it doesn't solely apply to Bonzo. Hopefully that makes sense. Also, you do not need to send me a message every time you make an edit. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dueling video Glad you liked it! Spawny0908 (talk) 14:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Favor Dragonhunter, I don't remove your edits for any reason other than because they are messy. Asking me to do you a favour by not removing your edits would be inefficient on my part. As long as your edits are clean and relevant, I won't remove them. Simple as that, really. Also, before you say anything, I didn't remove your edit to the Bull article. The sentence said the bull can be found south of Twin Rocks, as well as inside the gang hideout. Rather than have that long sentence, I combined both locations into one and said the bull can also be found in and around Twin Rocks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandal Thank you. The vandal has been blocked. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Video 2 Thanks glad you liked it! Spawny0908 (talk) 20:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Madam Hmm, well usually NPC's aren't programmed to address each other by name. They most often just say generic things such as "Hello there" and "How you doin'". I mean, it seems odd that R* would have programmed just one character to call one other character by a name, when both characters are background people with no main roles in the storyline. Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm not trying to say you're lying, but maybe you misheard or something. I'm going to have to check with another admin maybe to see if they've ever come across any minor character in RDR calling another background person by name, outside of a cutscene. Thanks, Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 22:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've spent quite a lot of time hanging around NPCs gathering info for this site, and in my experiences anyway I've never once heard any minor character address another ped by name outside of a mission. I mean, if you think about it, NPCs use the same twelve or so lines over and over in regular conversation, so in all likelihood that prostitute you heard would be going around calling every second person "Madam Francis." I just don't think R* would bother with programming her to only say that one line to a specific person, when neither of them are of any importance in the storyline. But like I said, I'm not going to make any judgement until I've talked with someone. Thanks. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Help It says at the very top of the page. Type for Xbox 360, and type {{PS3} for Playstation 3. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Type "*" before the sentence. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: A possible vandal Sorry, mate, but I don't quite follow. I don't see any new pages or vandalism. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Help I'll be busy lately because I'm back in school now. I can help you on the weekend. Spawny0908 (talk) 02:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. He is now threatening to hack me! hmmm it would seem my good chum your rather worried and bewilderd, no matter, i found the pipgirl to be well not really a girl at all, you really seem to think im a threat , this is histerical stuff if this guy hobbes read over all my chat and so on he'd/she'd realise i havent been hostile threatening or anything other so, thank you for your concern. sleep well HAHAHA LOLL mate guess wht, AM STILL HERE,!!!! coz i didnt nothing wrong lollllll Nnikwebster Regarding your complaints about Nnikwebster, Let me start this off by saying I don't want to pick any sides. I have reviewed the chat, and come to the conclusion that I won't do anything. It's simple really. While I'm sure PipGirl was trying to be friendly or something, obviously Nnik did not take it that way. When conversations turn to a more intimate nature, people do not always take it the same way. Plus, in the end, both parties ended up being rude to each other. I understand that PipGirl was upset after being accused of actually being a guy, but Nnik may not have appreciated the "cuddlez" comments, and later being told to fuck off. All-in-all, I'm now thoroughly annoyed. I think this situation was blown far out of proportion. Both parties committed offences. I could ban Nnik for harassment, but then, to be fair and logical, PipGirl would need to be banned for intimidating behaviour. So, here are the options for them: #Neither are banned. #Both are banned. Simple, really. Also, I fail to see where you factor into this, as the chat log shows that you didn't join the chat at all. If so, I really don't appreciate you "white-knighting" for PipGirl when you do not have all the information about the situation. I have talked with Nnikwebster on the chat. He has come across to me as a rather sensible lad. That said, I still understand that he broke the rules. Again, though, I must direct you to the options that either both are banned, or neither. Also, Nnik will not hack you. It was undoubtedly his way of "getting back" at you for your multiple reports against him. In conclusion, this whole fiasco is pointless. I don't care, as Nnik was perfectly within his rights to question. However, he still broke the rules, but so did PipGirl. Therefore, either both are banned, or neither. End of discussion. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Undead Nightmare & The Deadly Assassin Outfit The Deadly Assassin outfit is only available in Red Dead Redemption proper and is not compatible with Undead Nightmare. Cheers! - JackFrost23 19:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Horse name It depends - what kind of books or movies do you like? Maybe there's a good horse name from those. Since it's a war horse, you could call it "Trojan" like the Trojan Horse. Or, if you like God of War, you could call it "Kratos." I haven't really named my horse, but I think I'll call him Binky since that's the name of the horse that Death rides in some fantasy books I've read (plus it's just a funny name for a horse). 2ks4 (talk) 03:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: photos Hmmm ... those photos are pretty blurry, it's kind of hard to tell what's in the pictures. It's difficult to get good pictures just using a camera on a TV screen - many of the pictures on the wiki are actually captured directly to a computer, although that requires special hardware. I actually just got some myself which is why I've been adding a bunch of pictures lately (like this vulture picture). I'll have to jump into Undead Nightmare sometime and see if I can capture some images for those animals. I'd hold off on adding any more of those pictures for now. I know a lot of the undead animal pages don't have a picture yet - if you see some like that, just let me know and I'll make a list to see if I can capture them to my computer. It was okay to remove the article stub from the Undead Coyote page - I agree it has enough info that it's not a stub anymore. 2ks4 (talk) 03:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC)